


你是我的

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang





	你是我的

Steve和Bucky吵架了。

准确的说，是Steve单方面提出冷战，他不再参加Bucky组织的double date，放学只也抱着自己的画板离开，把Bucky丟在身后，他不再待在Bucky家过夜， 甚至会拒绝方Mrs. Barnes要他回来共进晚餐的邀请。

Mrs.Barnes向Bucky耸耸肩，表示自己无能为力的时候，Bucky简直快要气哭了。混蛋Steve, Bucky在心里骂了闹别扭的好友。

上周末，Bucky约了漂亮的Doris，并且让她带上她的朋友Alice。

“嘿！看看，哥们，Alice也有金发，你们看起来般配极了。”

“是吗？”Steve心不在焉地玩着手上的纸巾，他知道那个Alice，她很漂亮，像一只高傲的孔雀，那个女孩只瞟了他一眼，便把意力放到Bucky身上了。Steve已经习惯了这样的冷眼相待，同龄人中除了Bucky也没有人会正眼瞧他，只是他看着Bucky和Doris十指紧扣的手，心中开始烦躁。

“嘿Steve，你为什么老是跟着James？”

Bucky去洗手间的空档，两个女孩面色不善的看着他，仿佛他做了什么十恶不赦的事。

“James那么完美，他像太阳一样，而你就像他的污点。”人们很难想象这么恶毒的话语会从两张精致的小嘴中吐出来，Steve也是。之后Steve没有时时刻刻和Bucky黏在一起了，但是他的画板里夹带的，全部是Bucky，笑着的Bucky、睡着的Bucky、和他穿着一样背带裤的Bucky......远离Bucky么？怎么可能呢。

Bucky跑到Steve的公寓外，这个季节Steve的哮喘很容易犯，按理说他会把Steve按在自己家里，这个破旧小公寓里的灰尘对Steve的肺可不友好。他找到石头下的备用钥匙，这个时候少年的放不下的自尊心早已被抛之脑后，Bucky只是担心他的Steve。

当Bucky看到Steve在床上咳做一团时， 几天下来压抑的眼泪开始不住的往下掉。他跑过去给Steve顺气，不停的道歉，不停的保证以后不会带Steve参加该死的double date。

“不是你的错，Buck。”

Steve并没有看好友哭花了的脸，起床走到画架旁边开始给未完成的画上色，好像Bucky没有来过这里一样。

“说点什么，Steve, 别不理我。”

“你看着我！你非要像一个姑娘一样闹别扭吗？”

“碰——"Bucky吓了一跳, Steve推翻他的画架，里面的画都散了出来，Bucky看到了，Steve画的都是他。Bucky蹲下来帮Steve清理，却被他一把拉起来压到了床上。

“Steve....哥们，嘿！你冷静......唔！”

Bucky的嘴被Steve堵住了，Steve笨拙的压着他的唇，不得章法的摩擦，青涩而倔强的样子让Bucky笑出声。但是Steve撑起身体，Bucky可以清楚的看到Steve可以溺死人的蓝眼睛里藏着他从来没有见过的占有欲，甚至让他打了个寒颤。

“很好笑吗Buck？”

“S...Steve.....”

“我像哪个姑娘？我像姑娘吗？”

Steve吻上了Bucky的喉结，重重的吸允，这种奇异的感觉让两个男孩为之一颤，但是Bucky不敢伸手推开Steve，现在的Steve看起来很生气。

“别生气了Steve，我们回去。”Bucky听到了自己软绵绵的嗓音，像在撒娇。

Steve从Bucky身上起来,面无表情的看着他，但是他的眼睛依旧危险的可怕，看的Bucky突然有了不好的预感。

“我要故点什么你才能不闹别扭了！”

“脱下你的裤子，Buck。”

“什么？”Bucky不可置信看着好友说出这句话。

但是Steve没有解释，默默的走到画架收拾散落的画，轻轻的拂过上面的灰尘，眼睛里满是温柔和眷恋，他凑上前在画中的Bucky的唇上印上一吻，像一个虔诚的教徒向心中的女神表达爱意。Steve的姿态甚至让Bucky嫉妒画中的自己，毕竟Steve给他的吻可没有这么温柔

“我爱你，Bucky, 一直都是。"Steve走过去捧住Bucky的脸。

“脱下你的裤子，Bucky。 ”

“是的，Steve......”

Bucky颤抖的解开自己的裤子，事实上他慌乱中也有一丝期待， 是Steve的话就没关系了。Bucky喜欢Steve不是吗，喜欢到嫉妒那些可以被Steve捧在手里的画。

“过来。”Steve坐在床边看着Bucky。

Bucky就这样蹲在Steve两腿之间， 看着Steve解开他衬衫的纽扣，脱下他的内裤。Bucky就这样赤裸的呈现在Steve面前。Steve的手放在他脖子上，一点一点的往下抚摸，挑逗敏感的双乳，经过小腹，握住了他的分身。

“别这样......Steve，别这样......”

Steve无视Bucky的哭腔，开始上下撸动。

“有姑娘这样做过吗Bucky？”

“不是....没有姑娘.. .Steve, 别生气...”

Bucky哭出来了，但是Steve并没有打算放过他，把Bucky拉起来坐在自己身上，Bucky软绵绵的身体靠在Steve，Steve的另一只手摸到了他的后穴，男孩惊恐的抓住他的手。

“别，Steve, 不要这样。”

“为什么？Bucky你硬了，你对我没有感觉吗？你不喜欢我吻你，不喜欢我摸你？成为我的女孩Bucky，Steve的女孩。”Steve说了从Bucky进门后最长的话，他的蓝眼睛像可以溺死人的大海。

“你，喜欢吗？”

Bucky觉得自己的脑子一片混乱，他喜欢Steve吗？当然喜欢，成为Steve女孩......

“...我喜欢，喜欢成为Steve的女孩...啊！“

Steve把手指插进了Bucky的后穴，经常握画笔的手并不光滑，刺激的Bucky缩紧的私处。Steve堵住了Bucky哭喊的嘴，品尝他留到嘴里的眼泪。

Steve又加了一根手指，直到怀里的人从不安的扭动到面色潮红的回应他的吻，Bucky搂上了他的脖子开始享受Steve带给他的快感。

Steve把手指抽出来，没有看Bucky迷茫而充满欲望的眼神。

“Steve......”

“转过去，Bucky, 趴好。”

Bucky咬着嘴唇趴在床上，向好友做出羞耻的姿势，他听到了Steve慈慈宰宰脱衣服的声音，直到Steve赤裸的身体贴在了他背上，Steve的分身就抵在他的后穴，Bucky红着脸扭头与Steve接吻希望Steve可以给他一点安慰。

“Bucky,你知道我的画都是你吗？”

“你爱我... "Bucky脸红透了，低声咕哝。

“是的，我爱你，你是我的缪斯，有你我的一切才有灵魂。”Steve抚摸着Bucky光滑的背部，Bucky看不见Steve的眼睛，自然也看不到他眼里的无限爱意，“我的缪斯，我的女孩，我的Bucky......”

Steve拿出他的画笔，蘸上颜料，在Bucky背上开始作画，吓得Bucky想躲开，Steve“啪”的一声打在他屁股上。

“嘘，安静一点，Buck。”

笔刷在身上划过的感觉可不好受，痒痒的，又给Bucky敏感的身体带来一丝快感。 Buck被刺激的闷哼出声，,软软糯糯的，甜的不行。

“Steve......拜托，给我...”

“你要什么，Bucky？”

Steve没有看他，依旧专注于手上的画作。Bucky咬了咬嘴唇。

“要你...嗯，拜托...”

“要我做什么，Buck, 说出来。”Steve抬眼看着他，鼓励的眼神。

“说出来，我就给你。”

“要你...要你，干我...啊！”

Steve挺进Bucky身体的时候，不顾Bucky的哭喊，掰过他的身体深吻他，手抓着Bucky的双乳揉捏，Bucky太紧张了，后穴绞的他生疼，他得让怀中的男孩放松下来，他的舌头在Bucky嘴里搅动，捏着Bucky发涨的乳尖，男孩的后穴分泌出了肠液，抽噎也变成了嘤咛。

Steve开始抽插，手中的画笔也没有闲着，在Bucky的背上画着什么，Bucky因为背上的痒和快感想要Steve更多的慰藉。

“够了......Steve，背上...痒..."

“Bucky不舒服吗？还是，想要更多......”

现在的Steve像一个恶魔，诱导Bucky去触碰内心羞耻的欲望。

“更多，求你了......Steve，要更多，嗯...”

 

Steve现在像一个恶魔, 诱导Bucky去触碰内心羞耻的欲望。

“更多，Steve，求你......”

Steve一个挺进，分身全部挤进了Bucky的身体。空虚的身体被猛的填满，内心强烈羞耻感受让Bucky猛地一颤，身体如同孤立的藤蔓，想要紧紧的依附于自己身后赤裸火热的树干。可是不能，他的腰被压下去了，只能尽力的让双手更加用力的撑住身体。刚完全贯穿的粗大分身又完全拔出，而Bucky竟然不由自己的发出了一声叹息。

“还想要？”Steve俯身在他的身边，双手揉搓著Bucky的乳尖，颤栗般的快感倏的填满身体，随之而来的是更大的空虚寂寞，不够，这样不够。

Steve目光紧紧的锁著Bucky的目光，嘴角微微挑起，手下用力，等Bucky难耐的扭动起来时，他终于又一次挺身插入了。

这么深，这么强势的挺入，早已红肿的后穴口被猛的撑开，都磨得疼到Bucky再次流出泪水，但是那样的疼痛与身体被满足的快感比起来，是那么的微不足道。

Steve狠狠贯穿，狠狠拔出，再次贯穿，再次拔出，每一次的动作都是大开大合，似是要将自己的身体狠狠的陷入Bucky的后穴里面。太多强烈的刺激让Bucky控制不出的呻吟出声，随着他最原始最直接的动作发出了最直白的呻吟声。

“唔啊...Steve......啊！”

身子的空虚转而被一波波的颤栗控制住了，Bucky终于在Steve个用力捏住两端耸起的乳尖时，得到了今天第一次满足的高潮。

“嗯...”他的嗓子已经哑了，身体没有一点力:气

持续不断的摩擦，冲撞将窒息般的灼热感渐渐驱散，而伴随著被强悍插入疼痛以及身体中不断喷涌而出的酥麻快感，Bucky渐渐失去意识。

当Steve终于低吼著喷射出灼热的液体时，却将鼓胀的分身拔了出来，炽热如岩浆般的白蚀液体喷射到了Bucky赤裸的屁股上，背上，Bucky颤抖著闭上眼睛感受Steve的温度，身体中难受的感觉终于被完全驱散了，紧绷的身体软了下去，昏了过去。

Steve把Bucky抱在怀里亲吻他汗涔涔的额头，手拂过他的背，上面赫然是一 朵玫瑰，Steve弯起嘴角。

“你是我的缪斯，Bucky，我一个人的...”

Steve已经开始期待看下次Doris约Bucky时被拒绝的表情了，一定有趣极了。


End file.
